MBC The 2nd:: How It Began:: Episode 1
by Kaoru Kagura
Summary: A remake of my original story, Secrets to Keep.   When the first MBC was promoted, there has to be a new group to take their place. This is the question: Who'll be chosen to take such a job like this?


**Hey! So . . . I'm not dead! Yeah, so I decided to come back to the Monster Buster Club fanfiction. I've already written one called Secrets to Keep, and I chose to rewrite it because I realized that I wasn't so descriptive with things and you couldn't technically see the plotline of the whole thing.**

**Some parts are likely to change. In the first two chapters, I'll be explaining the events before the new MBC appears. **

_Without them, we can't be a team._

Sam, Danny, and Chris were 14 at this point and the Smiths have left to Rhapzodia five months ago. It wasn't the same without the two. And they tried their best to keep the house in shape while they were gone because they promised to return. Monster busting has been slow recently and they had a lot of free time. Sure, it was only a month, but what's a Monster Busting club without a Rhapzodian?

_The MBC made us close. Without it, we would barely know each other._

Suitable for the humid weather outside, Chris wore a blue short sleeved button up shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, a pair of tan shorts and sneakers. Danny wore a purple t-shirt with lighter purple accents, the same pair of orange sweatpants with the flame design and a pair of purple sneakers. Sam still had her bangs loose and tied by her four hair rings and framing her face, but now put her long hair in a ponytail. She wore a yellow dress that went to her mid-thigh over a white t-shirt, a pair of shorts underneath, and a pair of yellow and white shoes. **(Hm, after 2 years, I STILL have no fashion sense!)**

While the team was sitting in place, the clubhouse changed its looks without anyone pulling the switch. They stood in surprise, acting like suckers for nostalgia.

"Alright, who did it?" Sam said, quite aggravated that the HQ was opened again. "The HQ is only for the job."

"Danny!" Chris groaned.

"Hey don't look at me! I have an alibi!" he defended.

They opened the door that led to the pod tunnels. Three hover boards rose from the inside and they hopped on. Of course, a pod was found right where it was supposed to be.

A _pink_ pod to be exact.

The glass window began to open, with a man's cough coming from the opening.

"My, goodness, these pods have gotten dusty," the aged man managed to say.

"I guess they did," a young girl's voice replied as the two figures came out from the vehicle.

The "girl" that came out of the pod had blond hair that came to her shoulders and was lightly curled and had two barrettes, one green and one pink. She wore a green tank top over a pink t-shirt, denim capris, and pink sneakers. She still had that grin on her face, the one the three saw five months ago.

She noticed the three on the opposite side of her and the elderly man. "Hey! Sam, Danny, Chris, I'm back!" she called to them, waving.

And before the girl knew it, she was surrounded by the three who were hugging her.

"Cathy! We missed you so much!" Sam said happily.

"I missed you guys too! I can't believe it's been five earth years already!"

"Now I don't have to give up on that little crush I had on you!" Danny cried.

"What?" Cathy asked.

". . . We . . . were so crushed little by little that you weren't here anymore!" **(Yes, I am a Danny/Cathy fan) **

"Nice save, Danny," Chris snickered.

"Shut up," he muttered.

Mr. Smith cleared his throat. "Well, sorry for interrupting this touching reunion, but I have news from the Commander."

The team broke from the hug and stood straight with a salute.

"At ease, Monster Busters," he said as the put their hands to the side. "The Commander visited Rhapzodia and told me there's a proposition he had for the Singletown Monster Buster Club."

"Grandpa, you never told me about this," Cathy said.

"I know I didn't. I just wanted it to be a surprise. Anyways, when you began as Monster Busters, you were trained by Monster Buster Trainers. He gave you the offer of becoming Monster Trainers."

"Seriously, Mr. Smith, I mean that's like a big promotion," Chris exclaimed.

"I guess he really recognized our abilities," Sam said.

"But there is one condition, team," he interrupted.

"And what is it?" Danny asked, having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"You will need to give up your place of the Singletown MBC."

The team was in shock. They've been the MBC since sixth grade. Now that they were about to go into eighth grade, they were to give up on the bond they all shared?

"It's your choice, kids."

They looked at each other in worry. Would they be separated from each other? It's not that they were against making new friends, they were just _best friends._ The last thing that they wanted was to be separated.

_What were we supposed to do?_

**A Week Later**

"Mr. Smith, I have a question about MBTs," Sam finally said.

"Yes, what is it?"

"What would become of us if we were to take this offer?"

He thought for a second. "Your V-Coms and will be given a new update that will have updates for Trainers including new teams and Busters. As for you four, you will be training the new Singletown MBC. You won't be brought apart, and will stay together," Mr. Smith explained.

The team smiled. Their decision was made.

"We, the Singletown MBC," they said in unison, "choose to become Monster Buster Trainers."

"That's great, kids. I'll go tell the Commander your decision."

_And that was the other decision that changed out life._

**So, the reason why I couldn't update my Secrets to Keep was because the Monster Buster Club got cancelled from DisneyXD. And I couldn't find any episodes on the internet cause I was either dupe or Rick Roll'd. I couldn't remember anything from the show like the names of some of the gadgets other than A-scanner and blaster etc.**

**So if you could, can you give me the names of the gadgets? It would be a big help.**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
